Madhertz's Head Cannons
by madhertz
Summary: A collection of the head cannons I have written for my Harry Potter facebook page.  Multiple pairings are used.  I also take requests so if you have a head cannon you want let me know and I will write it for you.
1. Drapple

**So this is just a collection of the head cannons that I have written for my Harry Potter Facebook Page. I will add more of them as I write more for the page. Also if you have a request for one, send it to me in a message and I will write it for you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drapple<strong>

1. Draco Malfoy walked down the corridors of Hogwarts headed to the kitchen. He liked being in the kitchens. It gave him time to think and to eat good food and make the house elves wait on him. "Ah Master Malfoy," a house elf said as the blonde Slytherin walked in, "back again. The usual I presume." "Yes," Draco replied. The house elf scurried off and came back with a large sack full of green apples. Draco smiled, took the sack from the house elf and gave it a big hug. "I missed you," he told the apples. He spent the rest of the afternoon down in the kitchen with his sack full of green apples.


	2. Neville and Hannah

**So this is just a collection of the head cannons that I have written for my Harry Potter Facebook Page. I will add more of them as I write more for the page. Also if you have a request for one, send it to me in a message and I will write it for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Neville and Hannah<strong>

2. Ever since his sorting, Neville Longbottom always had eyes for Hannah Abbot. When she was sorted into Hufflepuff he knew that was where he wanted to go as well and he was upset when he was placed into Gryffindor instead. He didn't find a lot of time to talk to Hannah after that. When they both joined Dumbledore's army he was so happy that he would get to spend time with her. They became good friends and when Neville finally mastered the expeliarmus spell, Hannah was the first one to congratulate him. They stayed friends through out their sixth year but during the seventh year Neville was to busy trying to fight the Death Eaters in Hogwarts to spend much time with Hannah. Once the battle of Hogwarts ended, Neville looked for Hannah first and when he found her, he kissed her for the first time and confessed his love. They got married 4 years later.


	3. Rose Weasley

**So this is just a collection of the head cannons that I have written for my Harry Potter Facebook Page. I will add more of them as I write more for the page. Also if you have a request for one, send it to me in a message and I will write it for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Weasley<strong>

3. When Rose was sorted into Ravenclaw her mother was thrilled even if Ron wasn't. He eventually came to love how smart his daughter was when she always did better than Albus in school work. Ron loved lightly teasing Harry about how his daughter was smarter than his son much to the embarrassment or Rose. But Harry always got Ron back when Albus grabbed the snitch right from under Rose's nose.


	4. Scorpius Malfoy

**So this is just a collection of the head cannons that I have written for my Harry Potter Facebook Page. I will add more of them as I write more for the page. Also if you have a request for one, send it to me in a message and I will write it for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Scorpius Malfoy<span>**

4. Scorpius was jealous when he saw the happy family of red heads at platform 9 and 3/4 during his first year. He wanted his family to be like that instead of being all about rules and order. He was so happy when he became friends with Albus for he never had to spend holidays at his house again. Instead he spent every holiday with the fun loving family of red heads. He couldn't of been happier


	5. Luna and Neville

**So this is just a collection of the head cannons that I have written for my Harry Potter Facebook Page. I will add more of them as I write more for the page. Also if you have a request for one, send it to me in a message and I will write it for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Luna and Neville<span>**

5. A lot of people thought that Luna Lovegood was crazy. The one person who did not was Neville Longbottom. He would sit and listen to Luna talk about mystical creatures of her own creations for hours on end. Luna was so happy that he actually listened to her and remembered what she said and Neville was just happy that he had Luna as a friend. While fighting in the battle of Hogwarts, the main thing that kept Neville going was the fact that he was keeping Luna safe. Even though most still thought she was crazy, he thought she was the most perfect thing on the planet.


	6. Lily Luna and Scorpius

**So this is just a collection of the head cannons that I have written for my Harry Potter Facebook Page. I will add more of them as I write more for the page. Also if you have a request for one, send it to me in a message and I will write it for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Luna and Scorpius<strong>

6. When Lily Luna Potter first came to Hogwarts, Scorpius thought to himself "Great another pompous Potter that I have to deal with." He was shocked when the small redhead was sorted into Slytherin and even more shocked when she sat next to him and he realized that she was quite normal. They soon became friends. When Lily started dating Andrew Wood in her fourth year Scorpius became extremely jealous and started avoiding her. One night he found Lily alone on top of the Astronomy tower crying because Andrew had dumbed her. He took Lily in his arms and told her how much of an idiot Andrew must of been for giving her up. Lily looked up into his grey eyes and kissed him. They started going out and ended up dating all the way through Hogwarts and ended up getting married. Both of them couldn't have been happier.


	7. Hugo Weasley

**So this is just a collection of the head cannons that I have written for my Harry Potter Facebook Page. I will add more of them as I write more for the page. Also if you have a request for one, send it to me in a message and I will write it for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Hugo Weasley<strong>

7. Hugo Weasley was the best chess player in his year. He was able to beat anyone he played. One day Mcgonagal decided to put his skills to the test and had him play on the same enchanted chess board that his father played on in his first year. Hugo easily beat his the chess board and Mcgonagal was quite impressed. She later arranged for Hugo to face off against his father, an event that many students in the school attended. Hugo beat Ron and was named the best chess player that Hogwarts had ever seen.


	8. Next Generation

**So this is just a collection of the head cannons that I have written for my Harry Potter Facebook Page. I will add more of them as I write more for the page. Also if you have a request for one, send it to me in a message and I will write it for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Generation<strong>

8. Lily Luna joined the Gryffindor quidditch team in her third year, officially making it an all Weasley team with James as captain. Hugo was the keeper. Roxanne and Fred were beaters. Rose, Lily and James as the chasers and Albus as the seeker. That year Gryffindor won the cup.


	9. Harry and Cho

**So this is just a collection of the head cannons that I have written for my Harry Potter Facebook Page. I will add more of them as I write more for the page. Also if you have a request for one, send it to me in a message and I will write it for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Harry and Cho<span>**

9. After Harry kissed Cho in the room of requirement he realized that he wasn't that into her. He realized that he was to swept up in the excitement of having his first crush that he didn't realize how emotionally distraught Cho was. He avoided her after that day, not wanting to confront her about it. Cho, seeing that Harry wasn't into her, later started dating Justin Finch-Fletchly. Harry just assumed that she had a thing for Hufflepuffs.


	10. Potter Children

**So this is just a collection of the head cannons that I have written for my Harry Potter Facebook Page. I will add more of them as I write more for the page. Also if you have a request for one, send it to me in a message and I will write it for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Potter Children<strong>

10. Back when Lily was 7 and James was 10, James ate the special cookies that Ginny had bought for Lily's birthday. Lily got so angry that she accidentally gave him a pig's tail. Harry had never laughed so hard in his life.


	11. Dean and Ginny

**So this is just a collection of the head cannons that I have written for my Harry Potter Facebook Page. I will add more of them as I write more for the page. Also if you have a request for one, send it to me in a message and I will write it for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Dean and Ginny<strong>

11. The happiest moment of Dean's life was when Ginny first kissed him. She was perfect in every way, funny, smart, beautiful and athletic. THe saddest moment of Dean's life was when Ginny left him and later when Ginny ended up with Harry instead. Dean was never friends with Harry the same way he had been before. During the battle of Hogwarts, when everyone believes that Harry was dead, Dean was less upset about that and more upset about the way that Ginny looked utterly heartbroken. All he wanted to do was comfort her but he knew that she would never look at him the same way she did before.


	12. Fred and OC

**So this is just a collection of the head cannons that I have written for my Harry Potter Facebook Page. I will add more of them as I write more for the page. Also if you have a request for one, send it to me in a message and I will write it for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**So this one was requested by a girl name Cassie on my page**

* * *

><p><strong>Fred and OC<strong>

12. "Mind if I sit here?"

Fred Weasley sat up and saw Cassie standing beside his desk in Transfiguration. "Not at all," he replied

Cassie sat down. Fred had never really talked to Cassie that much before even though she was in his year. They talked all through out the class and they got along really well. Fred had never had this much fun with anyone but George before. They sat together for the rest of the week and on Friday Fred asked Cassie if she wanted to go to Hogsmede with him the next day. She agreed and they spent Saturday together eating sweets from Honeydukes checking out all of the new Zonko's products


	13. Dramione 2

**So this is just a collection of the head cannons that I have written for my Harry Potter Facebook Page. I will add more of them as I write more for the page. Also if you have a request for one, send it to me in a message and I will write it for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dramione 2<span>**

13. Draco was nervous. More nervous than he had ever been before. This was it. This was the day he was going to tell her. No backing down. He had to do this. If he didn't do it now he might lose her forever. Draco slowly walked into the library. He knew she would be in here. She was always in there. Always reading, always studying. He found her easily. Her bushy brown hair fell down her back as she wrinkled her brow in concentration. He started to walk over to her. "This is it," he thought "I am really going to tell her,"

"Hermioneeeeeeee, I need your help. I need you to edit my potions essay for me." Draco stopped in his tracks as a tall ginger boy sat down next to Hermione, the seat that Draco was just about to take.

"Honestly Ronald you are hopeless," Hermione said with a smile as she took Ron's essay and started reading through it. Draco turned and left the library.

"So much for not backing down" he thought.


	14. Fred and George

**So this is just a collection of the head cannons that I have written for my Harry Potter Facebook Page. I will add more of them as I write more for the page. Also if you have a request for one, send it to me in a message and I will write it for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Fred and George<strong>

14. It had been 20 years since Fred's death and George still felt lost half of the time. It was May 2nd, the year Fred died. George should be at the burrow with the rest of his family celebrating Victorie's 18th birthday but he didn't feel like celebrating. George made his way into the gardens behind the burrow and walked up to Fred's grave. "Hey there Freddie," he whispered. A gentle hand being placed on his shoulder made him look up. Harry was standing besides him looking down at Fred's grave. "The ones we love, never really leave us," he said to George. George smiled, he figured if Harry could go on with all the people he had lost, he could as well. "I'm sure he is having lots of fun up there with James and Sirius. And I'm sure the three of them are annoying everyone else with all of the pranks they are pulling." George smiled again, it sounded just like the sort of thing Fred would do


	15. Romione

**So this is just a collection of the head cannons that I have written for my Harry Potter Facebook Page. I will add more of them as I write more for the page. Also if you have a request for one, send it to me in a message and I will write it for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Romione<span>**

15. Ron was sitting in his home with a very young Rose. The two of them were looking through the photo album and Rose was making Ron explain every single picture to her.

"What's this one?"

"That is the picture of your mother and mine's wedding. I was so nervous that day. I felt like I was going to be sick."

"Why were you nervous?"

"Because I was always very nervous around your mother. And I still am."

"Why are you nervous around her?"

"Because she can be a little scary sometimes. She is brilliant but scary."

"Why is mommy scary?"

"Ronald Billius Weasley! Why are you telling our daughter that I am scary?" Hermione said as she entered the living room.

"She was asking about our wedding day."

"And how does that make me scary?"

"You were scary because you were the best thing in my life and I didn't want to lose you. You were scary because I knew if I screwed things up with you I would never forgive myself. You were scary because I have never met anyone as perfect as you and it is hard to believe that I get you all to myself."

Hermione smiled, "You never cease to amaze me," she said as she embraced the love her life.


	16. James Potter and Lily Evans

**So this is just a collection of the head cannons that I have written for my Harry Potter Facebook Page. I will add more of them as I write more for the page. Also if you have a request for one, send it to me in a message and I will write it for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter and Lily Evans<strong>

16. Lily Potter, Lily Potter, Lily Potter. It just sounded so perfect. Lily Potter. There was a nice ring to that name. Lily Black? No that sounded wrong. Lily Lupin? Even Worse. Lily Snape? Ugh that one almost made him sick. No, Lily Potter. That one sounded right. Lily Evans Potter. Mrs. Potter. Mrs. James Potter. Lily and James Potter. Lily Evans and James Pot—

"Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagal said during transfiguration.

"Yes?" James replied startled

"Mr. Potter can you tell what I was just talking about?"

"Uh… um…"

"I suggest you stop day dreaming Mr. Potter and pay attention if you want to pass your OWL's"

"Real smooth mate," Sirius Black whispered to James.

After class Lily Evans came up to James. "Can you please not stare at me next time? It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"How do you know I was staring at you Evans? The only way you could of known that is if you were staring back."

Lily blushed. She turned away and started walking down the corridor.

"Dude you drooling," Sirius said.

"She wants me Prongs. I just know it."


	17. Potter Children 2

**So this is just a collection of the head cannons that I have written for my Harry Potter Facebook Page. I will add more of them as I write more for the page. Also if you have a request for one, send it to me in a message and I will write it for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Potter Children 2<strong>

17. The three Potter children were definitely named correctly. Each one of them matched the personality of their namesakes. There was James Sirius who was such a great prankster and troublemaker that he could give the Maraurders a run for their money. There was Albus Severus who was quite and thoughtful. He didn't speak much but everything he said was wise and he faced any challenge with extreme bravery and courage. Lastly there was Lily Luna who was fiery and yet kind just like the Lily before her.


	18. Next Generation 2

**So this is just a collection of the head cannons that I have written for my Harry Potter Facebook Page. I will add more of them as I write more for the page. Also if you have a request for one, send it to me in a message and I will write it for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Generation 2<strong>

18. Every Christmas Eve the Potters, the Longbottoms, the Scammanders and all of the Weasleys would get together in a tent set up behind the burrow. It allowed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to be with their family all at once. It allowed the second generation to relieve their glory days of Hogwarts and Dumbledore's Army while catching up on more current matters as well. And it allowed the third generation to bond. At Hogwarts the Potter, Longbottom, Scammander and Weasley children never felt alone for in every class their was at least one of their "relatives".


	19. Rose and Lorcan

**So this is just a collection of the head cannons that I have written for my Harry Potter Facebook Page. I will add more of them as I write more for the page. Also if you have a request for one, send it to me in a message and I will write it for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>This one is for Lily the Amazing Evans<strong>

**Rose and Lorcan**

****He was the only one who understood her. Understood why she was always studying her brains out. Understood why she never felt like she had room for a mistake. Understood how much pressure was placed on her. She was the daughter of two great war heros and one of them was the smartest witch of her age. Everyone expected her to be just the same. And in everyone else's eyes, she was. Her walls only came down when she was with him. Lorcan had a way of making her smile, of making her want to just have fun and forget everything else in life. He lived in his own world much like his mother had before him and Rose loved it when he would explain it all to her. In everyone else's eyes, they were as different as can be but to them, they were perfect together.


End file.
